


Tony Gets Himself Blown The Fuck Up

by satiricScythe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I love these kinds of stories and there needs to be more of them, Loki is overprotective, M/M, Tony Is A Dumb, but yeah it'll be cute, that tag was irrelevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricScythe/pseuds/satiricScythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been such a nice day.</p>
<p>Alternatively titled "Iron Man Gets His Ass Handed To Him And Loki Is Afraid That His Mortal Boyfriend Is Going To Die Because He's A Self-Sacrificial Idiot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Gets Himself Blown The Fuck Up

Tony Stark was a genius. A billionaire philanthropist on top of that, which he never let anyone forget. And yet sometimes he was such a  _goddamned fool!_

These were Loki's thoughts as he headed off to rescue his idiotic, foolish, downright dull-witted boyfriend from the mess he had gotten himself into  Honestly, Stark had no control over his impulses. At  _all._ Of course, this didn't stop Loki from charging off to join the solo fight against Doom and his Heimdall-Knows-How-Many Doombots that Tony had felt the need to initiate.

Honestly their relationship was a bit of an odd one. The Avengers had caught Loki like a fly in a web, stripped him of his magic, then proceeded to fucking  _babysit him._ Him! Loki, son of Laufey the Frost Giant!

And Stark, well.... Stark had had a field day with it, what do you expect.

Gradually, instead of wanting to murder the insolent wretch for what he'd put Loki through (if he'd had to endure the Hulk licking peanut butter from his  _entire_ body  _one more time-_ ) he found humor in his harmless pranks, and even retaliated with his own. Eventually, a peculiar sort of friendship formed between the two, similar to the relationship between Thor and the Hulk, though more brains and less brawn.

He came to have an admiration for Tony, which eventually grew into less platonic emotions.

Eventually, though, a time came where Loki was offered a choice. He could stay at the Avengers Tower, a prisoner, and save the life of his brother, the Man of Iron, and the Captain. He could ditch them then and there, his powers restored, and leave them to their demise. Or he could kill them himself, his magic having been returned to him. Astounding everyone, he had opted to, instead of running or destroying the thorns in his side, save the lives of the Avengers who had made his life hell both before and after his imprisonment. Yet despite everything he'd gone through by their hands (which he would never admit was his own fault out loud), they had taught him things about moortals that fascinated and frustrated him beyond belief.

Of course, the one who fascinated and frustrated him the  _most_ was Tony fucking Stark.

Odin's beard, dating Tony Stark was more of a pain in the ass than he thought it would be. Honestly he had no idea what he saw in the gods-forsaken mortal sometimes. He was infuriating! And.... And....

And was Stark falling? Wait, was that smoke? Loki teleported to the battlefield just in time to be thrown to the ground by Iron Man before he could regain his senses. He stood up, only to be swarmed by robots. "Accursed machines." He snarled. He fought against them. Stark would be fine, he always was.

He looked up (oh hey, Stark was falling, what else was new), only to yelp and catch the brunt of the Iron Man armor with his magic, lowering Tony to the ground. "Losing your touch, love? Honestly I would have expected you to have sent him packing by no-"

Loki didn't finish. How could he, when he finally saw the state the mortal he had hopelessly fallen for was in?

Tony's armor was shredded. Pieces were missing, most notably his helmet and his entire chest plate, and the parts that remained looked as though they'd been torn apart by the claws of a Jotunheim beast. Tony himself wasn't in that good of a shape, either. Beaten, bruised, and bloodied, a groan was the only thing that told Loki the mortal was alive. However, it wasn't the horrifying condition that the man before him was in that struck Loki to the core. No, he saw this level of battered almost daily.

What stunned the God of Mischief into silence was the fact that the Arc Reactor, the very thing keeping Tony Stark alive, was missing from its socket.

After a brief moment of horror, Loki knelt next to the man, raising a hand to his ear and placing the comm there that he never thought he'd have to use. "Avengers!" He shouted desperately. "Assistance is needed! Stark is wounded, his Arc Reactor is gone. Doom is in New York, flooding the place with his dreadful robots. I need help!" It wasn't every day that a god was practically pleading for help from the Avengers, though one thing humans had taught him was that it was hardly a crime to ask for help. Murder? Yes, murder was a crime. As was genocide and apparently world domination was frowned upon as well. But asking for help was okay.

" _Loki, this is Widow. I have Hawkeye with me. Get Tony back to the Tower right now. He won't last long without a reactor core in his chest. We'll take care of Doom._ "

" _Hey, don't let Stark die, he still owes me a shit ton of pickles!_ "

"Yes, I shall remember to remind him of your pickles should he not  _die_ in the next few minutes!" Loki spat, grabbing Tony's hand with his own before teleporting them both to the Tower, ignoring Clint's statement of " _Is it just me or did Loki sound worried?_ "

* * *

 

-Twenty Minutes Before...-

* * *

 

Tony smirked when he saw the Doombots. "Thank  _god._ I thought my day was going to be filled with paperwork! Alright, by Pepper, see you!" He ignored the spluttering of his poor, overworked CEO and raced off. Five minutes later he was in Times Square smashing Doombots like he was the Hulk. Honestly, he hadn't even considered calling the team for backup. After all, what harm could fine Doombots do?

A lot, when it turned out that one of them was  _actually_ Doctor Von Doom himself.

Tony hadn't been miffed, he'd merely fought as per the norm. Still thoughts of calling his team hadn't occurred. There were four Doombots and one Doom, what harm could come of it?

A  _lot_ , when it turned out there was a  _hundred and fucking sixty three thousand more!_ Tony had told Jarvis to patch him through to the team, but Doom had some sort of scrambler that disrupted his suit and seemed to be tailored to do just that. With his suit on the fritz and his comm down, he'd had a difficult time fighting Doom, especially when the 'bots decided that they wanted a piece of him, too. He lost his helmet at some point, got fucked up, lost a scrap of metal, got fucked up some more, and then Loki was there next to him and he just about got himself impaled by some shrapnel. Tony shoved his boyfriend to the ground, the shrapnel embedding itself in his shoulder, then got kicked by an oversized Doombot right into Doom's waiting hand.

The villain gripped him by the throat, laughing. "What do you want, Doom?" Tony choked out, trying to pry the cold metal hand from his neck. "My tech? Control of the city?" Tony laughed at the thought.

"Oh no, Stark." Doom hissed. "I want your death. You've been a thorn in my side for too long, and hacking into my computers and wiping my data banks unprovoked was the final straw." Tony furrowed his brow, but before he could choke out the words to ask what the hell Doom was on about, the cloaked villain ripped off his chest piece, threw it over his shoulder, then plunged his fingers into the Arc Reactor, piercing it, and savagely ripped it from Tony's chest.

The reactor was crushed in a metal fist and dropped just like Tony.

He blacked out before he could hit the ground.

* * *

" _Where's his spare Arc Reactor!?_ "

" _Calm down, Sam, panicking won't help-_ "

" _Oh yes, stay calm while Stark is_ dying _, Captain, and there is naught we can do about it!_ "

" _Brother, please, the Captain is only trying to-_ "

" _To_ what, _Thor!? He's stable for now according to Banner, but for how long? Without another core, Tony is going to die!_ "

Tony had no idea what all of the arguing was about, but the trembling in the last voice hurt him. He didn't know why, though. Still too loopy to figure that out.

" _Loki, you're right. This_ is _a temporary solution, but it's the bst...w...hvtill......_ "

Tony didn't catch the rest.

When he next became somewhat conscious, someone was holding his hand in a grip like a vice. " _Stark.... You have to wake up, love._ " Whispered a voice. " _Please, Tony._ "

Sorry, mysterious voice, Tony Stark has left the building.

* * *

-Earlier....-

* * *

Loki paced anxiously. When Bruce finally exited the emergency medical room kept in the tower to tell him that Stark was stable, he wanted to melt into a puddle due to the sheer relief he felt. But the silver lining had an accompanying cloud. Bruce wasn't certain how long he could  _keep_ Tony in a stable condition. The news was only made worse by the revelation that Tony was running out of time no matter which way you looked at it. He had a few hours left using the technique that Bruce currently was, maybe less. He needed a new reactor core, but JARVIS was malfunctioning due to whatever tech Doom was using.

(Doom had gotten his ass kicked, by the way. Don't worry. Thor got pretty upset when he realized that his future brother in law was close to death. Lightning. Boom. Scythe is bad at fight scenes, wooo.)

An argument with the Avengers and a Hulk out later, Loki was sitting alone with his boyfriend. Honestly. Why had he had to choose a  _mortal_ of all things to fall in love with? Mortals were frail, weak! If you weren't careful you could snap them like twigs. Their lifespans were a blink of an eye for a god and yet, and yet...

That was part off what made them so admirable. The were so fragile, and yet they were strong in spite of that, showing courage and bravery from their hearts. He'd seen some of the cruelest acts imaginable, yes, but he had also seen acts of kindness that touched his very soul. Their lifespans were so short, and yet they accomplished  _so much._

Like Stark. He wasn't even at the end of his days, yet-

Yet he was. Tony was dying. Loki gripped Tony's hand tightly and said, voice trembling, "Stark.... You have to wake up, love. ...Please, Tony." He closed his eyes. "Please."

The Man of Iron didn't respond.

Bruce entered then. Loki shot up. "Doctor Banner, have-?" The look on his face said it all. "....I see." Loki sat back down, head falling into the hand that wasn't clinging to Tony's. "There must be something..." Loki whispered desperately, placing a hand over Tony's bare chest-over the hole where the Arc Reactor had been previously. Bruce sighed sadly. "I think you should start saying your goodbyes, Loki."

The god felt his heart shatter. He felt the area where the Reactor had been with magic. Shrapnel, the socket for the reactor, Tony's heart. The god didn't know what science banner was using to replace the Arc Reactor, but it was clear that it was failing quickly. Loki dipped his fingers into the space, feeling wrong. This was wrong. There should be a solid Arc Reactor there, not an invisible spa-

....Why, hello there.

Bruce gaped as Loki pulled a small sliver of mangled metal. A grin spread across the God of Mischief's face and his eyes glowed green. He shot up. "Banner, keep him alive! I have an Arc Reactor to repair." Bruce didn't have time to protest before Loki vanished.

 

Loki appeared at the wreckage of the fight with the Doombots and whispered to the shard, "Bring me your brothers and sisters." It shot off, and moments later an Arc Reactor-sized piled of metal in his hand.

This would be the hard part. He would need to focus if he were to get it right and not kill his boyfriend by fucking up the delicate science that kept Stark alive. He took a breath, and then everything glowed green. With a hesitation and carefulness that Thor would have destroyed utterly, he used his magic to start piecing together the bits of the reactor, allowing the pieces to find their comrades and fixing the mangled parts as he went.

Finally, finally, the last piece was sealed into place. He sighed. In hindsight he probably shouldn't have allowed himself to be vulnerable for so long, but he didn't care. He looked over it with his magic, ensuring that all the wires were just as he had memorized, everything was in place. He ran a hand over the surface and its usual blue glow emanated from it. Loki shot up. "Yes! Banner, can you hear me? I have-"

" _Loki. You... You should come back._ " Bruce sounded exhausted. Loki froze. "Is... Is he...."

" _Brother. Return to the Tower post-haste. Please. You have done your best._ "

No. No, no, no! He'd fixed the Arc Reactor! Tony couldn't have...

Loki vanished and reappeared in the Tower a moment later. Steve and Thor were waiting for him, their faces grim. "Don't tell me he's.... I fixed his Arc Reactor! We can... We can..." Loki couldn't finish. Tears stung the back of his eyes, but he refused to let them escape. "Thor... Captain. There has to be something we can do!" The looks on their faces went from grim to looks of pity. He didn't want their pity. He wanted his Tony.

Loki pushed passed them. Steve touched his arm and Thor asked, "Brother, are you sure you want-"

"Thor, I know what I want. But I'm not getting it." Loki moved into the room, only to stop.

Wait.

What!?

Tony fucking Stark was sitting upright, drinking coffee and  _bitching_ of all things. "Man, does he know how much it hurts getting an Arc Reactor ripped out of your chest that's literally keeping you alive? It fucking hurts!" Steve entered behind him. "He hasn't shut up since he woke up." The super soldier grumbled. "He's on painkillers. Lots of them. He's been going on and on about-oh, damn!" Loki had raced forward and flung his arms around Tony, surprising everyone with his speed-and his affection. Loki latched on to Tony like a fish to a nursing shark, just with less mouth.

Banner had panicked at the sudden appearance of Loki, very nearly Hulking out right there, but he put a hand on his chest and let out a heavy breath before exiting the room to chill. Loki finally pulled back and cupped Tony's cheeks in his hands. "I thought I'd lost you, I thought you were-" Suddenly his head jerked around so that he could glare at Steve and Thor. "And  _why_ exactly, did the two of you act as though he was dead?"

"I was, for a while!" Tony chirped. "Thor jumpstarted me with a bit of lightning. I should be fine for another forty five seconds before I  _actually_ die!" He sounded far too cheerful. "You're not going to die, Stark!" Loki snapped, his green eyes blazing. He surprised everyone with his outburst. He waved his hand and the Arc Reactor appeared in his hand. "I did  _not_ go through all that I went through in order to fix this for nothing." He jerked the tube that had been keeping Tony alive from the port in his chest, then pushed the Arc Reactor in, twisting it so that it locked in right side up. Tony let out a heavy breath.

"Oh, shit." He managed, placing a hand over the glowing device. He was relieved to have it back in his chest, if he hadn't been on so many drugs it was ridiculous, he'd have had a panic attack by now. Tony turned his brown gaze to Loki as tension slipped from the god's shoulders. "Loki, how did you...? JARVIS, run a diagnostic on this thing, see if anything's wrong." Loki, while he knew that it was just Stark's paranoia, still felt a bit miffed. "Doubt my skill with magic, love? I should think that you would be past this by now. I repaired it with the utmost precision." JARVIS confirmed, "He is correct, Sir. Every piece of your crushed Arc Reactor core is perfectly in place. Not a single millimeter out of place."

"Wait, crushed? You mean you repaired it completely?" Tony demanded. Loki looked outright offended now. "How about a bit of gratitude for saving your life, Stark? Next time, make sure you have a spare and that your AI can tell everyone where it is instead of going offline by technology as petty as Doom's." Tony looked off-put. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"'Hurt my feelings'? Hardly. Honestly, you save a man's  _life_ and instead of thanking you like a normal person he instead questions you. Of course."

"Loki, don't be like that. I'm just a little surprised because-"

"Because my magic cannot rival your silly little technology?" Loki snapped, eyes blazing. Tony actually winced and Loki felt a twinge of guilt. Just a twinge. "Look, I'm not being an ungrateful prick, alright? I'm sorry. I  _am_ grateful that you fixed my reactor. I just didn't know that you could. The only other Asgardian that we have on the team can hardly work a toaster without trying to shove a knife in it to get the poptart out. Now, stop, I'm not saying that your intelligence is less than or equal to Thor's-no offence buddy." Thor snapped out of whatever thoughts he'd been lost in. "What?"

"Nothing. Anyway. I don't know how much you know about my tech." Loki squinted. "Well considering that I watch you tinker with it every night and that on top of  _that_ I can use my magic to look at all of the little components at any time I like, given that your blasted technology isn't cutting off my power."

"I thought we were done with this."

"We are. But I am still miffed about it."

"Would a make out session make you forgive me?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

Thor and Steve slowly back out of the room. Tony and Loki glared at each other. Bruce walked in, then walked right back out, mumbling something about his blood pressure. Loki was about to just vanish and hide in the room originally designated for him before he started staying in Tony's room, but then he found himself being yanked by the collar into a kiss. He considered fighting it, then remembered the feeling he'd had when he thought Tony was dead and instead kissed back eagerly, one hand planted on Tony's knee to prevent himself falling in to of the man and his other cupping the back of Tony's neck to hold him close.

When they finally broke apart for air on Tony's part, Loki glared. "You're insufferable, you know that?" He growled.

"Yeah. But you love me."

"...Unfortunately, yes. I love you very much." The shocked look on Tony's face as Loki vanished almost made the entire thing worth it.

Almost.

 

 

 


End file.
